tick tock, goes the clock
by ink teardrops
Summary: It has been one hour, fifty-one minutes and five seconds since she has heard any news of her aunt and, now, finally, the words are about to fall from her mother's lips like poison. It has been one hour, fifty-one minutes and five seconds and any moment, her life could be shattered —-Susan Bones' life falls apart


**Challenge: **Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's The Friendship/Family One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever

**Family/Friendship: **Amelia and Susan Bones

**Word:** Time

**Phrase: **Have fun

**Quote: **"It matches your eyes"

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

The second hand of the watch slowly journeyed across the flat plate of the clock, the passing of time being marked by the gentle ticking noise that accompanied each passing second.

_1 hour, 47 minutes, 12 seconds_.

The wireless in the corner quietly emitted a Celestina Warbeck song, which was muted and crackling, filling the room with a low hum of emptiness.

_1 hour, 48 minutes, 2 seconds._

The only candle in the room had finally burnt out, darkness and shadows were slowly seeping in through the open window, enveloping the kitchen in a rather eerie half-light.

_1 hour, 48 minutes, 58 seconds._

The Patronus that had entered their kitchen almost two hours ago and that had spoken those fateful, fateful words still remained at the forefront of Susan Bones' mind_. Death Eaters. Dark Mark. Voldemort. Curses. Unknown. Critical. Brutal. Attack. Attack. Attack. Attack._

It had been approximately 1 hour, 49 minutes and 5 seconds ago that she had heard those damning words and she was still paralysed in the exact chair that she had crumpled into when she had first heard the deep booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt echoing around her family home.

_1 hour, 49 minutes, 47 seconds._

There had been a Death Eater attack on her aunt's home. There were rumours that Voldemort himself had been involved. They didn't know whether or not Amelia Bones had perished in the struggle, nor did they know the exact circumstances of the attack. All they knew was that there had been an attack on her aunt's home and that the Dark Mark had been cast overhead. And, her parents had gone to find out more. Her parents had gone to find out whether or not her clever, sensible, gifted, loving aunt was still alive or whether she truly was gone forever.

_1 hour, 50 minutes, 25 seconds._

And, so, Susan Bones was sat in a freezing, darkening room, awaiting the news that she longed to know yet, truly dreaded to hear.

It had been 1 hour, 51 minutes and 3 seconds since her parents had rushed out of the house and Susan had spent those hours, minutes and seconds sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly into space and numbly considering the situation at hand.

And, Susan had made up her mind that she would sit in this very seat, just waiting until she heard any news approximately 1 hour, 51 minutes and 10 seconds ago and, still nothing had happened. The sky had darknened, the streets outside had silenced and the last rays of warmth had slowly escaped her house.

_1 hour, 51 minutes, 29 seconds._

The house had been practically uneventful, slowly sinking into silent despair but, suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed up the path and the front door slowly clattered open.

"Susan," her mother's voice carried through the house.

It had been 1 hour, 51 minutes and 59 seconds since Susan had heard any news of her aunt and now, any moment, she knew that the truth would become apparent to her. And, 1 hour, 51 minutes and 59 seconds had seemed like a lifetime of waiting, wondering and hoping.

Her mother opened her mouth, about to deliver the fateful news and, without any warning, a wave of memories slowly engulfed Susan.

* * *

Susan twirled round in her bedroom, in front of her full length mirror, feeling the navy blue silk dress swish around her knees, her long, red hair streaming out behind her and subtle make up accentuating her blue eyes.

"So, Auntie, how do I look?" Susan asked nervously, peering at her reflection, and staring hopefully at her aunt.

"Susan, you look beautiful, it goes with your eyes. Where are you going, again? Your mother said that you were going out with Hannah Abbott but you father said you were going to see Lavender Brown. So, where are you really going?" her aunt replied, a fond grin on her face.

"Erm, I-I've got a date with erm, Justin Finch-Fletchley," Susan mumbled, looking down at her feet and blushing.

"Well, Susan, he is a lucky guy. You look gorgeous," her aunt smiled at her once more.

"Oh, thank you, Auntie!" she looked up again, an elated smile taking over her face.

"Your secret is safe with me!"

"Thank you, Auntie!" Susan smiled, before running over to her aunt and placing a kiss on her cheek, before turning and opening her door.

"And, Susan?" Susan turned around from the door, "Have fun."

"Thank you," Susan smiled, closing the door behind her and running down the stairs, completely unaware that that would be the last time she would ever lay eyes on Amelia Bones.

* * *

Susan's mother opened her mouth to speak and the last sixteen years of memories spent with her aunt slowly came tumbling down on top of her. The trips to the ministry, the visits to her home, the extra tutoring, the helpful hand, the constant source of advice, the incredible person who was simultaneously gifted, sensible, strict and revered, yet was also kind, loving, generous and funny.

And, as the words were about to fall from her mother's lips like poison, Susan glanced up at the clock once more.

It had been 1 hour, 53 minutes and 8 seconds of waiting agonisingly, longing for the full story, longing to hear what had truly happened but, now that the moment was upon her, Susan didn't quite want to hear the outcome. She didn't quite want to be told of the fate of her aunt. She didn't quite want to realise that the sixteen years of memories she had of her aunt, would be exactly that: mere memories of a person who was lost far before her time.

"Susan, I'm sorry. She's gone."

The watch that encircled her wrist still ticked it's steady beat and time still continued but, for her, nothing could really ever be the same. Because, really for her, time had stopped.

It had been roughly 26 hours, 57 minutes and 38 seconds since Susan had last seen her aunt alive and, she would never see her again.

_(crack/shatter/smash/bang)_

_broken._


End file.
